


Mein Schicksal erwartet mich

by SoundInSilence



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, POV Original Female Character, Work In Progress
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundInSilence/pseuds/SoundInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eglathel, jüngste Tochter Lord Elronds, ist 2626 Jahre alt, als die Zwerge sich auf den Weg zum Erebor machen. Durch ihre Gabe die Zukunft im Licht der Sterne erkennen zu können, sieht sie den drohenden Schatten, der auf der Linie Durins liegt. Es ist ihr nicht gestattet in die nahende Zukunft einzugreifen, doch hat sie diese Warnung nie wirklich ernst genommen.<br/>So zieht sie also aus, um die Söhne Durins vor ihrem nahenden Tod zu bewahren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seit langer Zeit mal wieder ein Werk von mir. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht zu lange brauche die Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Schicksal erwartet mich

Das Licht der Sterne. Für mich offenbarten sie die Zukunft mit Gewissheit.

So kam es also, dass ich auch diese Nacht meinen Weg hinauf zum Mondfelsen antrat. Ich hatte den Ruf der Sterne vernommen. Es gab eine Zukunft zu offenbaren. Jedoch zögerte ich seit Jahrzehnten diesem Ruf sofort nachzugeben. Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich sehnsüchtig auf ein Zeichen gewartet hatte. Eine Zeit, in der die Zukunft voller Zuversicht und Hoffnung war. Das voranschreiten der Dunkelheit in Mittelerde wirkte sich auch auf die Visionen des Sternenlichts aus. Die Bilder, die mir offenbart wurden, wurden zunehmend von Tod und Verzweiflung eingenommen.

Barfuß ging ich die steinernen Stufen hinauf. Die Nacht war klar und der Mond erleuchtete den, hinter einem Wasserfall verborgenen, Felsen. Tief durchatmend betrat ich den blanken Fels und blickte hinauf in die Sterne und schloss meine Augen.

 

 

Dunkelheit. _Kälte. Stille. Furcht. Schmerz._

_Eine Stimme rief in der Ferne. "Baruk Khazâd!" Ein Schlachtenruf? Khuzdul?_

_In der Nähe vernahm ich eine weitere Stimme. "Gurth ani chyth vîn!"¹ Waldelben!?_

_Ich öffnete meine Augen rechtzeitig, um einem Schwert auszuweichen, dass mir beinahe den Kopf von den Schultern geschlagen hätte. Aus Reflex stieß ich meinen Arm nach vorn und bohrte mein Schwert in die Brust des Orks vor und drehte die Klinge, ehe ich sie in schwarzes Blut getränkt aus dem erschlaffenden Körper zog. Mein Blick wanderte über das Schlachtfeld. Der Kampf wütete am Fuß eines Berges und vor den Toren einer zerstörten Stadt. Ehe ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wo ich mich befand, stürmten zwei weitere Orks auf mich zu. Mit meinem Schwert wehrte ich einen Angriff auf meine linke Seite ab, während ich mit links einen meiner Dolche aus meinem Köcher auf meinem Rücken zog. Ich wirbelte nach rechts und stach dem zweiten Ork die kurze Klinge direkt ins Auge. Meine Finger lösten sich von dem Griff des Dolches und ich tauchte unter einem weiteren Streich des ersten Orks hindurch. Im nächsten Moment trat ich ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weg, beugte mich über ihn und stach mein Schwert in seinen Hals. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, ehe ich mich wieder von ihm abwandte, den Dolch aus dem Auge des anderen Orks zog und mich wieder aufrichtete._

_Erneut wanderte mein Blick über die Schlacht. Ich erkannte Menschen, Elben und Zwerge, die gemeinsam gegen die Übermacht der Orks kämpften. Auf dem Rabenberg standen Signalvorrichtungen und ein großer, bleicher Ork._ 'Azog, der Schänder' _, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Meine Gedanken wurden von einem grässlichen Grunzen durchbrochen. Jedoch reagierte ich dieses Mal nicht schnell genug und die dreckige Orkklinge schnitt durch meine linke Seite. Im nächsten Moment drehte ich mich um, schwang mein Schwert und Köpfte den Ork mit einem Schlag. Der Schmerz zwang mich auf die Knie. Viel Zeit blieb mir nicht, mich um meine Verletzung zu kümmern. Eine schreckliche Vorahnung zwang mich wieder auf die Beine und in Richtung des Rabenberges._

_Ich schlug mir den Weg frei. An meiner Seite kämpften weitere Elben und auch einige Zwerge. Der Ansturm der Orks nahm kein Ende. Sollte uns nicht bald etwas einfallen, würden wir alle heute hier sterben._

_Mit diesem Gedanken kämpfte ich mich den Weg hinauf auf den Gipfel des Berges. Dort angekommen wurde ich von Stille überrascht, obwohl die Schlacht immer noch wütete. Der Aufstieg und der Kampf mit den Orks hatten mir durch meine Verletzung und den Blutverlust stärker zugesetzt, als ich es erwartet hätte. Ich nahm mir einen Moment der Zeit und schloss meine Augen. Erschöpfung und Schmerz trübten meine Sinne und eher die Dunkelheit mich übermannte, riss ich meine Augen wieder auf._

_Ich befand mich auf einem gefrorenen Fluss. Wann hatte ich mich hierher bewegt?_

_Mein Blick folgte einer Spur aus Blut, die direkt auf mich zu führte._

_Ich blickte auf die Gestalt zu meinen Füßen._

_Tote, blaue Augen blickten aus einem blutverschmierten, bleichen Gesicht zu mir hinauf._

 

Die Gegenwart brauch auf mich herein, wie ein Sturm über das Nebelgebirge. Meine Augen wanderten suchend über die erleuchteten Gebäude des letzten heimischen Hauses in Imladris. Schwer atmend legte ich meine Hand auf meine linke Seite. Eine Art Schmerz durchzuckte meine Haut.

Der Berg und die Stadt, die ich gesehen hatte. Etwas sagte mir, dass ich wissen sollte, wo sich diese beiden Orte befanden, jedoch konnte ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Zum ersten mal in den zweieinhalb Jahrtausenden meines Lebens hatte ich einen Blick auf meine eigene Zukunft werfen können. Auf meine Zukunft und die eines Zwerges.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Tod unseren Feinden!
> 
> Elbischer Schlachtruf: realelvish.net


End file.
